Talk:Reasons why we hate kpop/@comment-151.52.238.125-20140111011205
1. I agree with you about plastic surgery. 2. Not everyone in k-pop is effeminate. 3. I don't like that much makeup, either. What do you mean even on legs? I don't get it. 4. Don't know what videos did you see those 'flashy pink and silver dance suits' maybe one or two videos, I've never saw that. 5. What videos have the same choreography, I didn't see it. Maybe Gentleman and Gangnam Style? But that's not the true kpop. 6. I agree with you about SNSD, I don't think they're good dancers. 7. I also agree about the fan service. 8. It isn't true about the illuminati symbols, all bullshit. 9. I think there is more diversity in kpop than in jpop, if you do some research you can find various genres of music, not just boybands that are everywhere. 10. I agree about the fake instrumental performances by SOME groups, I hate them, but there are also groups that can actually play instruments. 11. It is true that many of the groups that debuted in the last years can't sing and use autotune, but once again, there are some real artists that can do their job well. 12. No originality? I think most of kpop songs are more original than the American ones. 13. Some songs are meaningless, with a terrible use of English and Korean too, but I have to say that there are some beautiful songs out there, just as beautiful (sometimes even more) than American ones, just read some good lyrics. 14. Never saw a plagiarism of Rihanna or Lady Gaga, but if there was just stop listen to that stupid group, even Americans do plagiarism, but for this not every American singer should be bashed. 15. Of course some of the songs are repetitive, there are also repetitive songs in American or English pop, just not all of them are repetitive, I don't like this kind of songs either. 16. Agree with you about the fans, some of them are really stupid. But everyone who's famous has this kind of fans, don't hate an artist for the fans. 17. I don't think all the songs sound the same, there are various kind of music such as pop, hip-hop, rock, r&b, rap... But if the only groups that you've listen to are shinee, ukiss, bts, exo, beast then yes it's obvious they sound the same. If you like rap or hiphop you can listen to yong guk - sacramental confession or duo - baaam I can tell you it's not the same! 18. didn't see any racism against Japanese, black or fat people, if you have some kind of proof please show it, because I can't really believe it. 19. Agree about the fact that many singers aren't capable of writing their own songs, that's why we shouldn't call them artists, they're just singers. But there are some real artists that can actually write and produce their own music just like bang yong guk (leader of the hipop group b.a.p) he wrote the lyrics for all his group's songs, the same with gdragon (leader of Big Bang), and also for the new album of b1a4 the group wrote the lyrics and/or composed the music for 10 out of 12 tracks. I'm just saying the artists that I know, there are many more out there. 20. once again I can tell you, there is more variety of music in kpop than in jpop, is like jpop, but many of the songs just sound the same. 21. I don't know about korean government spending millions on kpop because I'm not an economist nor a politician so I can't fully understand those things and I think you can't, either. 22. Hypocrite artists are everywhere, not only in kpop. I can say that almost every American artist is hypocrite, more than Korean ones. This is my opinion about your article. I don't "love" k-pop, I think I can love a person, not a musical style XD, I just like some songs and artists. Sorry if you don't understand my bad English, but that's not my first language.